Summer Blues
by kkluvz2write
Summary: Soul's gone on a mission, being a death scythe now, he often gets sent out alone and Maka ends up alone and terribly bored and lonely. But what if he surprises her and comes home early? And what is Maka doing in his room? R


**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater characters**

**Summer Blues**

Dear Journal,

Today is the fifth day that Soul's been on his mission. Sometimes I regret turning him into a scythe, but well I'm proud of him at the same time. I don't know I'm just so confused! Does he feel like this too?

Confused teen, Maka.

"Huhhhh! I'm so boredd! But it's hot too. It's usually cooler in his room." Maka sneaked into his room, proud of how neat Soul left it before he left. She opened up his closet and found his traditional yellow and black jacket. Maka put it over her tight white tank top; she rubbed her legs together just thinking of how nice it felt after a nice shower and shave. Maka was used to roaming around the apartment in her tank top and underwear, she knew how Soul felt when she was gone. She jumped on his bed and breathed into his pillow. She smiled at the thought of this being Soul's last assignment without her, hopefully.

"Soul." Maka moaned into the pillow, she felt tears strolling down her cheeks as she fell asleep. She rolled over to her back, lifting one arm just above her head and the other at the end of his jacket, and her legs were crossed slightly due to her turned hips.

"Soul." Maka whimpered out as she felt tear drops streaming down her warm cheeks. She didn't know why but she felt so empty when he was gone, as if a piece of her was missing.

"Mmmm, that's nice." Maka smiled at the feeling of tender fingers running over her body. She squirmed at the thought of her dream; she and Soul were alone in a large lake. Maka was floating as Soul popped up and tickled her, causing her to squirm around and giggle. She suddenly felt his teeth sink into her soft pale skin, when,

"OW!" Maka's emerald eyes shot open as she was looking into a pair of familiar crimson eyes.

"Soul?"

"The one and only, were you lonely love?"

"Why do you ask that?" Maka realized she was wearing his jacket and in his room, and to top it off on his bed in her underwear. She zipped up his sweater, jumped up and ran into her room, slamming the door shut.

"Darn! I thought he wouldn't be back for another week."

"Maka?" He knocked at the door and she reluctantly let him in.

"Yes?"

"What's wrong? I was just teasing you."

"Well maybe I didn't like it."

"Sorry."

"No, it's my fault. Sorry for going into you room, here." She handed him his jacket.

"Ummm, Maka? Your um er."

"What?"

"Bra?"

"Eeee!" Maka ran and hid under her covers.

"Awww, cute." Soul walked over to her and began to pet her hair.

"Don't patronize me! I'm not a pet and I'm not a child." She buried her head under the covers.

"I missed you too."

"Ya?" Her voice reached him, but he wanted to see her face, to see her expression. Thus, he dove in after her, kicking his shoes and shirt off, along with his pants.

"It is kinda hot for clothes isn't it?"

"Soul! Get out!"  
"Mmmm, no, come here."

"No! Ahhh! Hehe, stop! I'm very ticklish!"

"I know, and I love it when I tickle you. Your reactions are so cute and sexy at the same time."

"Ya? Hehe you think so?"

"I do."

"Soul. I really did miss you."

"Same here. Hey Maka, can I?" He leaned into her face, asking her permission.

"I'd Maka Chop you if you didn't."

He chuckled at her response, then their lips touched. They began to move rhythmically as they lay down, embracing one another. Soul kept his hands on her hips bringing her in closer and Maka kept a grip around Soul's neck.

"Mmmm Soul, you taste like chocolate."

"Haha, ya? I had some pocky on the way over. And you taste like strawberries."

"Mmm, don't talk anymore."

"Yes meister." He leaned in again and began to kiss her lips and licked between them, Maka responded and allowed him to enter. They stayed in bed all day, as the sun was going down, they decided to watch a romantic movie, well if you count _Mean Girls_ as a romantic movie. Maka cuddled into Soul, no longer ashamed of her appearance. Soul kept her tight to his side. _Suddenly I don't feel so, blue anymore. _Maka smiled up at Soul.

"What?" He smiled at her.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Healing my summer blues."

He merely leaned in and kissed her.

"I love you too." Maka whispered.


End file.
